Apis
Apis is a recurring demon in the series. History In Egyptian mythology, Apis was a bull-deity worshiped in the Memphis region. According to Manetho, his worship was instituted by Kaiechos of the Second Dynasty. Apis is named on very early monuments, but little is known of the divine animal before the New Kingdom. Ceremonial burials of bulls indicate that ritual sacrifice was part of the worship of the early cow deities and a bull might represent a king who became a deity after death. He was entitled "the renewal of the life" of the Memphite god Ptah: but after death he became Osorapis, i.e. the Osiris Apis, just as dead humans were assimilated to Osiris, the king of the underworld. This Osorapis was identified with the Hellenistic Serapis, and may well be identical with him. Greek writers make the Apis an incarnation of Osiris, ignoring the connection with Ptah. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Holy Race *Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Holy Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Holy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Apis can be contracted in the bronze level instance of Shibuya's Celu Tower, while more powerful versions can be encountered in the other versions of the instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Apis appears as a summonable demon. As a member of the Holy Race, though, he will not appear as a recruitable demon in the field. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Apis can be found within the Toyosu Shelter and the Konganji Passage in Ginza. It can teach the Hama, Critical Wave, Tetraja and Media skills through its Demon Whisper. Apis benefits from learning Light and healing skills. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill=Hama Dekunda Resist Expel |D-Skill=Recarm Dekunda |Password= 4dS%4WCkPucD$ayD 4uu$4ZOE2WyExmx$ }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Panic |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill=Tetraja\Innate Media\19 Mazio\20 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Switch |Skill= Fire Dance* |Passive= Moneybags Anti-Elec |AucSkill= |AucPassive= |FusedQuote=I am the Avatar Apis. Guided by the light from the heavens, I have come to aid you. |FusingQuote=Do not worry about me. You should abandon the old light for the new. }} Gallery Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons